Something worth saving
by trollking01
Summary: Frisk always believed everyones was worth saving. No matter how evil they could have once been
1. Chapter 1

Ayano Aishi had finally done it.

She had gotten rid of those pests that tried to take her sempai away and, with the help of Info-chan, managed to _kidna-_ make sure that sempai was ok after he mysteriously got hit by a baseball bat and fallen into a music case. Totally an accident.

Now she only needed him to wake up so she could tell him the good news. Then she would introduce him to her mother, surely she will love him! . And possibly not be too mad for the money she had used on clothes and detergent. Who knew washing blood and dust from clothes was so difficult?

But it had all been worth it, because sempai was now hers and no one else's!

Now all he had to do was wake up….

Any minute now….

Aaaaany minute…

This is gonna take a while.

 _4 hours_

After four hours of watching my gorgeous sempai sleep, he began to move. He had finally woken up!

"Ah! Senpai!"

He looked up and she trembled a little. He had finally noticed her!

"Ah..ah…Good morning sempai"

"….."

"You are probably confused, but it doesn't matter because we are now together and that's everything that matters now"

"…"

"I cannot wait to introduce you to my parents and begin our weeding plans, doesn't that sound wonderful"

"….."

Something was not right. Sempai was just watching her without saying a word. He should at least be asking questions or something!

"Uhhh…Sempai?"

"….."

Why doesn't he say anything!

Does he find her repulsive or maybe he is too stunned thinking about or weeding plans to say anything!

"Sempai, I appreciate the silence but it's getting a little creepy…"

"…"

"Please say something, or maybe the reason you don't say anything is because you don't love me"

That had to be it. There was no way sempai could like a girl like me.

"If that's the case then.."

There was no other way Sempai would not abandon me, I had to take extreme measures now.

"I have no other choice but to kill you"

It was the only way. Sempai was the only one who could make her feel. Without him, she was just a broken doll

I was about to say more but something began to shine.

I woke up then, in my bedroom.

Glancing at the calendar I noticed it was the first day of school.

Had it all been a dream?

That was the most logical answer, there was no way she could ever feel something.

As she began her way to school, she wondered once again if it had really been a dream.

Frisk Dreemur, age 17, woke up

Determined to save somebody

 _This is my new story, I hope this does better than the last one._

 _This was mostly a case of plotbunny bite_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frisk Dreemur is just an ordinary teenager, if by ordinary you meant a prince of a nation of monster, being savior of said nation of monster and had the power to reverse time at will. Then yes, he is just an ordinary teenager.

Currently we find this completely normal teen staring at the sealing. He just had to reset the timeline after finding out the one responsible for the murders at Akademi High. Frisk had seen the girl from time to time, passing through the hallway or meeting her at the school gate and he was very surprised when she kidnapped him. She just didn't look or act like a psychotic killer. She didn't even shoot friendliness pellets!

He had to find a way to stop all those murders from ever happening. He just couldn't go to the police, the murders haven't even happened yet! And hopefully never would.

He thought long and hard about what he could do.

He glanced at the calendar.

The first day of high school, the last time he SAVED.

He finally decided on something.

If he could maybe befriend the girl maybe he could stop her from committing all those murders!

He always believed in the best in people and that girl will be redeemed!

Now if he could only remember her name….

"Hey runt! You're gonna be late for your first day at high school!", you heard Undine call from downstairs

Glancing at the clock he confirmed what she said. It seemed thinking ways of how to redeem a psychotic murderer before she became a psychotic murderer took time.

Running downstairs and saying a quick good morning to Alphys he went to the table and began eating his Breakfast Noodles. Pancake Flavor with a hint of Chocolate. Delicious.

Giving Undine a goodbye fist bump he went flying out of the house. As in literally flying. Having a jetpack phone was awesome in these kinds of situations.

 **Ayano's POV**

For the fourth time that day, Ayano tried to convince herself that it was really just a dream. The murders, kidnappings and the extortions, she tried to forget it like every other dream she had. There was no way she could have done those horrible things.

There was no way he could have existed

But something told her she it wasn't just a dream. That it wasn't just a product of her imagination and that it really happened. But that was impossible; there was no logical way she could have done those things.

There was no way someone could make her feel.

It was a silly thought; a perfect gentleman could just fall out of the sky and fall in love with her.

A silly childish dream that in no way could become real.

You began hearing something and looked up to the sky.

No way.

There was no way he could ever be real!

But against all laws of causality there he was, with his beautiful brown hair and his perfect semi closed eyes, falling out of the sky like the perfect angel he is!

Sempai!

He is even coming directly to you to fall into your arms!

…

…

He doesn't seem to be slowing down.

You think he is gonna-

 **! CRASH!**

Ouch

 _ **Frisk's POV**_

Ouch

That didn't end well.

Who new doves could make a jetpack crash?

Hopefully he didn't hurt anybody when he crashed in these pillows…

Something was not right.

First, why were some conveniently placed pillows in the road to school?

Second, why did they seem to be moving?

He looked up and noticed that he did not land in pillows but on a girl.

Specifically the girl he decided to befriend and stop from committing all of those murders.

She seems to have passed out.

Knocked out from you crashing into her.

It seems like you are up for a good start!

 _ **Here is chapter 2**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes, I mean I have only 4 reviews but that 4 more reviews than 0 reviews so it means I did something right.**_


	3. It's just a good dream

_**Undertale and Yandere Simulator don't belong to me**_

 _ **Even if I wish I did.**_

 _ **Because they are cool games**_

 _ **I'm horrible at making witty disclaimers.**_

 **Chapter 3: It's just a good dream!**

 **Ayano's POV**

I heard knock on the door as I was making lunch for the kids.

How weird. Nobody should be arriving at this hour.

I opened the door and there he was

My husband.

Senpai

"D-Dear, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in your business trip"

Senpai said nothing, instead he just entered the house, sweppped me off my feet and carried me like a princess to our bedroom.

He laid me in the bed and he began planting kisses in my mouth

"Dear please…The kids could hear us." I said not really wanting to stop.

He just got closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Aishi-san? Aishi-san are you ok?".

What?

"Of course I'm ok dear, why are you asking?"

That's when I woke up.

In the nurse's office. In school.

It had all been a dream? But it felt so real…

I looked over to the nurse, not really hearing her as she continued to say something about concussion and irresponsible children and their jetpacks.

She was monster. Not a monster in the sense of a very bad person but a monster in the literal sense of the word. She was a mass of tentacles wearing only a shirt of the nurse's uniform; she didn't even have a face. They were just more tentacles with a little nurse hat on top of them.

When the monster crawled out of , humans immediately adored them. Especially in Japan were otakus and scientist literally squealed in glee at the chance to see real monsters.

You didn't care that much.

"Aishi-san, are you listening to me?", the nurse said with an exasperated tone.

"Yes", I answered in my fake shy tone

I'd been practicing that one for months, I think I sounded very convincing.

"As I was saying, you were pretty lucky that Dreemur-kun found you after that other punk crashed into you with his jetpack"

Punk?

Sempai wasn't a punk! He was definitely the nicest person in this entire school!

How dare that Dreemur guy try to stain Senpai's good name!

"Ah..well..do you have the name of the guy who…crashed into me?"

"Sadly, Dreemur-kun only left you here and told me of what had happened to you. He wanted to stay and make sure you were ok, but I chased him out of the office so he didn't arrive late to class"

Not only a liar but a pervert who watches people sleep! However this Dreemur person was he was most certainly the vile and horrible person in the universe, not at all like my Senpai.

"U-Uh, C-Can I go to class now?", I said wanting to find this criminal to bring forth divine justice.

"Yes, I guess you. You are pretty lucky monster medicine can heal even the most sever of wounds, but you should still be careful about kids in jetpacks", she said in a flat tone.

"I-I see, thank you Tangle-sensei",I said with a bow and began running to the class.

"My name is not Tangle, Its Sandra!", I heard the nurse scream.

With that out of the way I began making a way to class with a new mission at hand:

Find this Dreemur guy and make him pay for slandering Senpai's good name.

 _ **Frisk POV**_

You sneezed two times in a row

Someone must be talking about you.

Most likely Papyrus or Mom saying how much the miss you.

You began to remember why you are in Japan, living with Alphys and Undine instead that with Toriel. It began when Undine said she wanted to go to Japan to get a real Buster Sword, she got in contact with various blacksmiths until she found someone willing to do her ludicrous request. Sadly, if she wanted a real Buster Sword that could be used in battle she would have to wait a year for the sword to be properly forged. Naturally this gave her an excuse to come live in Japan for a month with Alphys, who naturally accepted to come and see the latest anime premieres.

When you heard they would be going for a year to Japan you asked your mother if you could go with them, you are 17 years old and the opportunity to live in another country for a year would be a once in a life time opportunity . At first, your mother refused, saying how you were too young and how it could be dangerous, same with Papyrus who began crying about how you would be unable to taste his spaghetti if you were in another country. They begrudgingly accepted when you reminded Toriel that you would be in the company of the ex-Captain of the Royal Guard and theres was no way to be in danger with her by your side, and when you told Papyrus the when you came back he could cook you all the spaghetti he missed in one year.

Sans didn't say much. He just wished you luck and made lame puns about noodles.

"Dreemur-san, can you answer this question?"

You are woken up from your flashback to see the teacher looking at you with an unamused expression. The teacher was a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail behind her. She was wearing brown pants and a maroon vest over a black button up shirt.

You looked at the board and saw some equations that would certainly make some people nervous with just looking at them. But not you, you just maintained your calm and moved to the board to solve them.

Once you solved the equations you moved back to your desk.

The teacher began looking at the equations to see if you resolved them right.

"Dreemur-san…..they are all wrong", she said with and expression of amusement.

You said you maintained your calm, not that you were able to solve them.

You heard a knock at the door as the teacher began explain how to properly solve the equation

"Come in!"

Then she entered

The person murdered all those people last timeline

"Ah! Aishi-san, don't worry the nurse called me and told me about what had happened, just take a seat that's next to Dreemur-san", the teacher said

So Aishi was her name, that's good to know.

I saw her looking at me with an expression that promised pain, but it soon was replaced with a surprised one.

"U-Um, Sensei, where is Dreemur-san?"

The teacher looked at her with a blank expression and pointed at me.

Then Aishi adopted a shy expression and looked more fragile than a Whimsum.

You began thinking that maybe it was her shyness, that make her murder everyone and kidnap you.

As Aishi-san took the seat at my side, I looked at her and tried to extend a hand to greet her.

She just seemed to get even shyer.

At least she didn't run from you like a whimsum.

 **At the end of the first day of school**

You tried to find Aishi on lunch and break but she seemed to very good at hiding

That didn't stop you from feeling that you were being watched the entire time

At least you make progress this time, you had learned her name and tried to stablish friendship with her.

Not that it helped that much, the girls seemed to be shyer than a whimsum on a party.

As you were walking home you felt you cellphone vibrate, indicating that you had received a message

Looking at the sender you felt something crawling on your back. You knew he was going to notice but that didn't make it any less scary.

The message said:

Hey kid

Something you wanna talk about?


	4. My Album

_**Something worth saving**_

 _ **Chapter 4: My Album**_

 _ **I don't own either of the games featured in this crossover.**_

 _ **I hope my followers are not angry at me for not updating**_

 _ **Don't forget to comment and follow**_

 _ **Or do**_

 _ **I don't own you or your actions.**_

 **Frisk's POV**

 _are you sure you don't want any help kiddo?_

You assure sans hat you have everything under control and he doesn't have anything to worry about.

 _Ok but remember I have you back if you ever need help._

You tell him that you know. When sans hangs up you can't help but sigh. Ever since you escaped from the underground, sans has been keeping taps on you, making sure you don't reset or that something makes you reset. You constantly tell him that there is no need for that, but he does it anyway. That, however, doesn't stop him from leaving his dirty socks everywhere. You understand now what Papyrus had to live through.

You make your way home when you suddenly hear something behind you. You turn around but see nothing. You wonder what could have made that noise.

When you get home Alphys is there to greet you.

"O-Oh Welcome Home Frisk. How was your day at school?"

You tell her about your day. You obviously abstain from telling her that you crashed, there is no need for her to preoccupy herself with that.

"Oh that's nice!"

You look around and notice that Undine is not home yet. You ask Alphy's about that.

"Oh! Undine went to buy some pizza. I told her we could order some but she insisted to go herself, even though the nearest pizza place is at the other side of town"

You think about that for a moment. You don't find anything about that weird. That's just Undine being Undine.

You go to your room after telling Alphys that you gotta finish your homework. When you enter you room you sit on your desk and begin solving the equations your teacher sent.

While you have some problems you eventually solve. You put your books down and begging wondering what Aishi is doing. You hope isn't anything bad.

 **Ayano's POV**

I finish putting Sempai's picture in my brand new alta-I mean loving reminder of his existence. This certainly is a date to be remembered, not only did you get to a brand new picture of him but you also got figure out his name.

Dreemur.

I cannot help but sigh lovingly. Only a man such as my Senpai can have such a poetic name as Dreemur.

He is such a Dreemur-Boat.

Laughing at my own horrible pun (just writing that pun hurt), I begin doing my homework. As I solve some math problem my mind cannot help but drift to Dreemur-Senpai. Some people would call your innocent little crush into something bordering on a unhealthy obsessive behavior, but those are just some filthy no -believers in love.

I finish my math problems and lie on bed with nothing to do. I am so booooored.

Maybe I should read something to keep me occupied.

I got into my computer and began searching for something to read.

 _3 HOURS LATER_

Soooooooooooooooooooo….

Boooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeed.

I haven't been able to find anything interesting. No anime or manga online would be able to placate my lack of entertainment.

I look on the search engine and suddenly I decide there is nothing to lose.

You type 'Dremuur'. I know the chances of finding something about him are about one in a million but it doesn't hurt anyone to make ?

What I find certainly made noon a lot more interesting.

 _ **This is a short chapter but I am working in other stuff and I didn't want to leave this unattended**_

 _ **I will publish another fic soon. It's a Digimon and Homestuck Crossover. Considering how weird both series are it surprises me no one has done this before.**_


End file.
